Bonding with Care
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: On a particular day, Kenny needs to do some stuff outside so he left his little sister Karen in the care of Wendy. How will Karen cope while she's being taken care of? Will she have fun? First SP Story!


**Bonding with Care**

 **Finally...I got a chance to write a story based on South Park! YEAAAAAAAH!**

 **A few things to note about, certain words will be censored...because I'm being watched and if I'm caught writing these words, this story is doomed. (this will be applied to every South Park story I write if possible) And then, first time to write it. Hope I do good with the dialogues and stuff. If any error, I'll fix it and write better if ever I do it again based on this show.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park belongs to the creators, Matt Stone(Not Matt Stonie, the food eating challenger guy!) and Trey Parker. These guys are cool. I mean uh, kewl. LOL!**

* * *

It all started in South Park, a boy wearing an orange parka, orange pants and brown gloves named Kenny McCormick was walking home after school. He's a cute guy whenever he talks in his muffled voice. Pretty cute. He dies too many times but mysterious is alive the next moment (Thanks to his immortality) and one thing we all know, he's poor. Living with a poor family in a house which is wrecked on the outside and inside.

Yeah so currently he just reached home and as he entered the house, he saw his father, Struat McCormick dozing off on the couch. A bottle of Stotch was seen on his hand.

"Mrmmph Mmph Mmmpph Mmph Mmph!" Kenny muttered under his parka. (Transalation: What a fucking lazy bum!) Always, his voice is muffled.

His mother is out for some reason but he does not know the reason. But anyways, he went to his room, dumped his green schoolbag and went to another room.

In the room, his little sister, Karen McCormick is alone playing with her new doll(The same one Kenny got for her in, "The City Part of Town" episode). Noticing her older brother, "Hi Kenny. How was school today?"

"Mmph Mmph." Kenny replied. (Translation: Decent)

"Okay...so what's the plan for today?" asked Karen.

"Mmph Mmmmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mph Mmph Mph." Kenny replied. (Translation: I'm going to City Wok to help out.)

"Oh...so, who's going to look after me? I mean, it was always you who takes care of me." Karen exclaimed. Upon hearing that, Kenny did some thinking as he walked around the room until an idea struck him.

 **Later...**

In a decent, looking drab green house, Wendy Testaburger is seen hanging out with her friends in which they are all part of some popular girl clique or something. The girls in her place consists of Bebe Stevens, Red, Annie Knitts, Heidi Turner(Not the time she's fat), Jenny Simons, Lola, Nichole Daniels, Millie Larsen, Esther, Sally Turner and Allie Nelson(the one with the pink sweater and grey skirt)

All 12 girls are in Wendy's room chatting about. "And I was like, "No way! I'm not buying that dress for 35 dollars." Red exclaimed. The girls giggled when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. You girls continue on." Wendy told them as she left the room.

When Wendy reached the door, she opened it see, "Oh...hi Kenny..."

"Mmmmpf!" Kenny greeted cheerfully. (Translaton: Hello!)

"So...what brings you here anyway?" a surprised Wendy asked Kenny. All he did is move to his right revealing his little sister. Wendy could not believe her eyes.

"Why hello there!" She greeted Karen. "H-Hi..." Karen greeted back and hid behind her brother for she's very shy when meeting new people.

"Mmph Mph Mmmpph Mrrmmpph Mrmph." Kenny introduced to Wendy. (Translation: This is my little sister, Karen)

"You never mentioned that you have siblings." said Wendy putting her hands on her hips.

"Mmph Mph Mmmph Mmmpph Mph Mmph Mmph Mph." said Kenny. (Translation: Yeah, I rarely mentioned my family to you all) He then brought Karen to Wendy.

"Mph Mmph Mmph Mph Mmmpph. Mph Mmph Mmmph Mmph Mph Mmph Mmmph Mmph Mmmph Mph Mmph?" Kenny explained to Wendy. (Translation: I need to be out for a while. Do you think you can look after her until I return?)

"Oh...sure, no problem Kenny! I'll be glad to help!" Wendy replied. Good thing all can understand his speech despite being muffled.

So with that, Kenny left leaving Karen in the care of Wendy. "Come with me Karen. Let me introduce you to my other friends but first, you need to wash that dirt off your face."

It didn't take long but Karen got it cleaned off. "Thank you Wendy. I never knew it was all over my face all the time until now."

"You're welcome. Let's go upstairs to my room." Wendy took Karen up as they headed there.

 **Back inside Wendy's room...**

The other girls continued their chatting as Annie spoke up, "You heard there's a Justin Bieber concert coming up?"

"OMG! I heard of it and I'm dying to go there!" Sally spoke. As the girls squealed in excitement, Wendy showed up.

"Hey Wendy, who was at the door just now?" asked Bebe.

"Oh it was just Kenny." Wendy replied.

"Kenny? This is the first time I've heard he dropped by." said Red. "What does he want anyway?"

"Well...here's your answer." Wendy then brought Karen in. "Oh my gosh! I didn't know Kenny has a sister!" Nichole exclaimed.

"Yeah, he never mentions whether he has siblings or not." said Jenny.

"True. Anyways, this is Karen, Kenny's little sister. Say hi to my friends." Still shy, Karen mustered up some courage.

"H-Hi there every-everyone. My n-name is...Karen."

"Hi Karen!" All girls greeted with smiles as Wendy brought Karen to her friends as they openly introduced themselves to her in a friendly manner.

After the introductions, all continued their chat. Starting with a new topic.

"So Karen. Tell us about yourself." Lola asked. "Okay. I live with my 2 older brothers...and my parents..." Karen began. "My mommy and daddy drink and shout at each other a lot..." Karen spoke with sadness as all listened intently. "Often times, I wish they can...stop but it get...worse each day..." Karen continued on, "The only person in my family I'm very close to is Kenny. He cares for me and understands the problem. He even once bought me a present." Karen spoke on recalling the night Kenny bought her the doll.

The other girls continued listening as, "And I thought Kenny always talks about sex and shit." Millie whispered to Esther. "Well, I guess we never see the glass half full on hm." Esther whispered back as Karen continued on. "So...often times...I draw pictures or spend time with my brother a lot. He's the only person I'm close to the most. Also, I do not know much about what girls do because I have no friends at all." Karen then finished it as all the girls murmured among themselves.

"Wow Karen. Who would have guessed that Kenny has heart to care for you." said Wendy. All the other girls nodded in agreement. "And also, you can consider us friends. I mean, you don't know much about what girls do so, here's your chance to know." said Bebe. All agreed with comments like, 'yeah!', 'of course!' and this is starting to make Karen feel warm around them.

So after that, "Okay, let's talk about boys." said Annie. "I glitter that!" agreed Bebe as she giggled quietly to herself. "So let's begin with...

...

...

...

"Red!" Annie declared. All the girls ooh in excitement as, "Whatever we say, at least, try to understand and learn. If not, it's okay, I'll help you catch up." Wendy assured to Karen. "Well...okay." she replied back for she's sitting between Wendy and Heidi.

"Okay...so Red, I often see you hang out with Kevin Stoley. Do you like him?" Annie asked him as the girls giggled in excitement. Red is starting to blush and the colour is the same as her hair. "Well...Kevin is kinda nice. He takes out to the movies."

"Mostly Star Wars or Star Trek movies." added Esther. "Yeah, I don't understand a lot but he's really a nice guy like the time he let me cheat on the history test." aid Red. All stared at her. "What? It was terribly challenging and I'm already flunking the subject! It's so fucked up!" Red exclaimed as Annie decided to select another girl.

"Okay...let's ask someone else...

...

...

...

"How about Jenny!" Annie recommended. "Nice! I glitter that!" Lola and Allie stated together and they hi-5 each other. Jenny was surprised as, "So, got a big crush on some hunk?" Annie asked as the girls ooh in excitement. "Okay...I kinda find Clyde Donovan...talented..." Jenny began. "OMG. How talented?" asked Sally. "Well, remember during music class, he was singing, "What makes you Beautiful." from One Direction. Solo?"

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty amazed at how hot his voice is!" said Red. "Th-That's the point I-I guess." Jenny stuttered as a bright red blush formed on her cheeks. "OMG! Jenny likes Clyde because he sings like a hotshot!" Wendy teased as all the girls laughed and teased Jenny. "Jenny and Clyde sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-O-M-G!"

Laughter filled the room as Jenny's blush became even redder. As the girls laughed, Karen observed and asked, "Uh...are all just teasing her for fun?"

"Why yes Karen. Girls often tease each other on many things but at least we all get along and teasing is just a joke." Wendy explained patting her head.

Later on, "Okay, we went through Red, Jenny, Sally and Millie. Next up, is...

...

...

...

"Lola!"

"What? I-uh..." Lola could not say a single word to avoid it so, "So...any interest in some cute boy?" Annie asked as the girls ooh in excitement. "Okay, I guess I'll be open. I kinda like...

...

...

...

"Kenny."

All gasped especially Karen. "Lola likes my brother?" She exclaimed as the girls ooh in excitement. "That was surprising. Coming from a witness related to Kenny!" Nichole exclaimed. All the girls giggled in agreement as, "Why...do you like my brother?" Karen asked Lola. "Well...your brother is cute...cheerful...and...he saved my life a few times."

"OMG! WHAT?" Red exclaimed. "Yeah it's true. He was there whenever I'm in trouble. The first time it happened, it was last week when 3 female 6th graders wanted my lunch money. When I refused, they tried to cut my hair and shave my head afterwards until they got struck on the head. When I looked up, he was there holding a baseball bat and he helped me up."

The girls were surprised as Lola continued on. "The second time it happened, it was 2 days ago when a fire broke out in the cafeteria."

"Oh yeah. I remember that incident when Bill Allen and Fosse McDonald tried to start a fire because they complained that the hot dogs they had for lunch is too cold." Heidi stated. "How did you know how it happened?" asked Wendy. "Simple. I was sitting behind them with Meagan and Theresa." Heidi replied. "And the fire they started suddenly burned bigger."

"Enough to spread to the other areas of the cafeteria." Lola added. "And I recall we all panicked like fuck and we ran like hell out of here!" Bebe recalled. "Not to mention Tweek's the most freaked out grabbing his hair and shouting, "Oh my ***! We're all gonna fucking die!" The girls giggled as Lola continued on. "The fire was so great I thought I never got the chance to escape for I was the only one trapped. Then, someone burst in and carried me out. I was unconscious already when it happened and later, when I opened my eyes...

...

...

...

"He was looking at my face asking whether I'm ok..." The girls ooh louder. "And just yesterday, I was outside the school texting Jenny when I heard a lot of shouting and cursing."

"Oh that? It was Cartman. He was fighting Token because he took the last chocolate glazed donut and Cartman's super pissed." Wendy explained. "Who would...fight over a...donut?" asked Karen.

"Yeah I agree. Who would fight over a donut? It's a small matter!" Bebe supported Karen's statement. "Not to mention Cartman's like, you fucking asshole! I did not get a donut and yet you got 5! I bet you eat so much donuts that you became blacker!" During that, Bebe mimicked Cartman's voice causing the girls to laugh. "And upon hearing that, Nichole joined Token and they kicked his fat ass good!" Bebe ended it as, "Oh my gosh. I do recall grabbing a chair and smashing it on his face." said Nichole as Wendy spoke up. "And then, Cartman grabbed my desk and threw it out through the window."

"And that's when it happened. I looked up and was dead like a ghost. I could not even budge until someone pushed me out of the way." Lola continued. "After that, I saw his face as he helped me up. I was speechless. 3 times he saved me..." Lola then ended her statement as silence filled the room.

Then, Karen spoke up with a smile. "So...can I tell my brother that you like him?"

"Oooooh!" All the girls except Lola oohed in excitement. "OMG! Lola loves Kenny because he saved her ass! 3 times!" Annie exclaimed as the girls did the same chant as what they did to Jenny and Karen even joined the chanting. "Lola and Kenny sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-O-M-G!"

Laughter filled the room as Lola covered her blushing face as all laughed about her. Even Karen got involved as, "Karen. You're so daring when you told Lola whether you want to tell your brother about her!" Wendy exclaimed. All the other girls agreed with that as Karen started to feel happy in being with a group of friends. Then, Lola went to her. "Please don't tell your brother about what I talked about. Okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm just learning how to joke around with my friends." Karen replied. "I'll keep that to myself."

"Thanks!" Lola got her hand ready as with understanding on what it's expecting, Karen hi-5 her as, "I have to admit Wendy, Karen's fun to hang out with." whispered Bebe. "Totally!" Wendy whispered back as she went to her shelf and took out a board game. "Who wants to play 'Snakes and Ladders'?"

All cheered as Wendy began setting up the board game.

Once the game is set up, "So Karen, you want to try?" asked Wendy. "Uh...okay..." All the girls gathered around as the players which are Karen, Milly, Esther and Allie got ready. "So...how do I play?" asked Karen. "First time I see. Okay, you roll the dice and move your counter based on the number that the dice shows when it rolls. If you land on the ladder, you can ascend up nearer. But if you land on the snake, you descend down further. If you reach the end, you win!" Wendy explained.

"Wow...that is easy..." Karen decided to start and took the dice. One roll and she got a 5. "Whoa...not a bad start." Allie commented as Karen moved her counter to the spot. After that, Millie went next followed by Esther and then Allie. The process is repeated as all watched and laughed whenever someone's counter lands on a snake square and has to move it down further and that's what happened to Esther. "SHIT!" She exclaimed. Karen stared at her as, "You might not understand some words we say just now, I advise you not to say them." Wendy whispered. "Well...mommy and daddy used that word a lot of times along with any other so called, 'bad words'." said Karen for she has to endure their fighting.

"Give me a ladder to the number 96!" Allie thought as she rolled the dice but, "***damnit!" Allie exclaimed as all laughed. Karen went next and just rolled the dice. She moved her counter until, "I won!"

"Nice!" Red cheered as all cheered for Karen. "That was fun!" She exclaimed. "Glad you enjoyed it." said Wendy. "Alright. Next round!"

So the girls played board games for an hour and after that, snack time as all are having cookies and milk. "I never had cookies before until now." Karen told the girls. "And they taste so good!"

"Glad you liked it." said Annie as the girls continued munching on the cookies. (Which are Oreo cookies)

 **And so...**

Snack time was crunchy as, "So...what's the plan? It's 5pm and we still got some time before I have to head home for dinner." Sally stated. Wendy did some deep thinking and after a minute, a crafty smile appeared on her face.

 **Later...**

It now cuts to outside a house and that house is where Eric Cartman lives. "Oh my *** Wendy! I can't believe we're all going to do this!" Bebe chuckled. "Yeah! I've been waiting a long time to try something hilarious on that sarcastic fat asshole!" Red exclaimed as Wendy took out a thin permanent marker. "What are we doing?" asked Karen. "Oh...you'll see. But don't worry. It's harmless." Wendy assured to her.

So they went to the front door when they heard snoring. "It sounds like a pig taking a nap." Mille described. "And it sounds like no one's at home but him. Perfect timing." Quietly, Wendy opened the front door and the girls entered the house with some giggling about until Wendy shushed them so that they can do it without any noise.

The snoring they heard is coming from upstairs so the girls went up and there, they can hear it from Cartman's room. "Okay, I need some paper before we get into the action." Wendy started off. "I have one!" Sally opened the pouch from her sweater and took out a folded paper. "Now I know why this sweater is your favourite one Sally." Heidi whispered to her. "I told you, the pouch on my sweater comes in handy." Sally whispered back.

Unfolding the paper, Wendy took the marker and drew something on it and showed it to the girls. "So that's what we're gonna do? Sounds mischievous." Bebe snickered as all the girls except Karen snickered together. Noticing it, "You okay Karen?"

"I'm not so sure whether it's harmless or good to do such thing." Karen answered.

"Don't worry. You won't get into trouble because what we are doing is harmless." Wendy assured to her. "Now, you did some drawing right?"

So, they entered the room first. Just Wendy and Karen. The rest will wait. Right in front of the 2 girls is Cartman sound asleep. Well, he's also talking in his sleep. "I want...some...***damn KFC...meem..."

"Ugh...his breath stinks! I can even smell it from a distance!" Wendy thought in disgust as, "Okay Karen you go first. You know what to draw right?"

"Uh...yeah. You showed it to me on the paper." Karen replied.

"Alright. Make your move and remember, it's harmless." Wendy reminded her.

So Karen went to Cartman got the thin permanent marker ready. It didn't take long but she got it as, "Kyel...you're a...a...stupid and...filthy...***."

"Nice work. My turn." Wendy exclaimed as Karen handed the marker to her and she got to work and it only took her 10 seconds to get it done. After that, they left the room as the other girls were waiting for them. "So how did it go?" asked Lola. "Piece of cake." Wendy replied as the girls except Karen snickered some more. "Okay, you all know what to do right?"

"No sweat." Bebe replied. "Good. Karen and I will be outside. Once you're done, meet us there." Wendy instructed. They got the message as Bebe took the marker and went in while the other girls waited as Wendy and Karen left the house first.

 **2 minutes later...**

Outside, "Who else is still in the house?" Wendy asked. "Allie, Jenny and Lola I think." Nichole answered as Jenny and Lola just came out. "Allie's nearly done." Lola reported. "And now she's out." added Jenny as Allie emerged. "That is going to totally kick ass!" Allie stated. "I know right. One way to get back at him for those tainted cupcakes he gave me once." said Jenny. "And for being a pain in the ass!" said Wendy as the girls headed back to her house snickering all the way except for a confused Karen.

 **Later...**

Nightfall is approaching and most of the girls that hanged out with Wendy already left for home. Only she, Jenny, Lola and Karen are still around. "Remember, the Pleases and Sparkle meeting is tomorrow."

"Don't worry. We'll be there." Jenny assured to her as she and Lola continued chatting with Wendy while Karen just looked around wondering where her brother is.

Then, he showed up walking down the pavement holding 2 bags of food from City Wok. "Kenny!" Karen called out excitedly as she ran and hugged her older brother.

"Mpf, Mrrmph Mph Mph Mrmph Mrph?" asked Kenny. (Translation: So, how is everything?)

"I had a great time Kenny! I made some new friends! Had fun with them!" Karen replied gleefully as Wendy approached Kenny. "We showed her the ropes around. She definitely had a great time." Wendy explained. "And Kenny, if ever you're busy and you need someone to look after your sister, you know who to look for!"

"Mmf Mmph! Mph Mmpph Mph Mpph Mmph Mph Mph Mmph! Mmph!" (Translation: No problem! And thanks for taking care of my little sister!)

Then, Kenny saw Jenny and Lola. "Mmf Mmmph!" He greeted. (Translation: Hey guys!)

"Hi Kenny!" Jenny greeted but Lola gasped and hid behind her friend. "What the fuck Lola?" Jenny exclaimed as Kenny noticed this and approached them right after putting down the bags.

"Mmph Mrmm Mmpph?" Kenny asked. (Translation: Is Lola alright?)

"Well...she..." Jenny tried to think of something to say as Kenny made his move and approached a blushing Lola as Jenny moved aside snickering and from a distance, Wendy and Karen snickered too.

"Mmf Mrmm Mmph? Mph Mrph Mmph Mmph Mrmph Mph Mmph Mrm?" Kenny asked. (Translation: You okay Lola? Why is your face extremely red?)

"I...uh..." Before Lola could say anything to the boy she likes, "Lola did something embarrassing Kenny." Karen explained. "Until now, she still thinks of it." Kenny was surprised by this as, "Mph Mph!" (Translation: Okay!)

After that, Kenny and Karen went home right after Wendy gave them some Oreo cookies to bring home and as they left, "Is this free food from City Wok?" Karen asked as Kenny revealed that he was rewarded for helping out and now, it's their dinner for the family.

As they left, "Ha! Ha! Lola you bitch, you blew your chance to thank Kenny for everything he's done!" Jenny teased.

"Shut the fuck up Jenny! Why don't you and Clyde make out in the showers!" Lola teased back as they started teasing each other on their crushes as Wendy watched them leave. "Today was fun! And I bet tomorrow will be hilarious!" Wendy thought as she snickered about what happened at Cartman's house. Oh yes, i's really going to happen tomorrow.

 **The next day...**

School has just begun with...

...

...

...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wow, so much laughter as it fills the hallways and Eric Cartman who was walking by noticed that all the students he met are laughing at him. "AYE! What the fuck are you bastards and bitches laughing at!?" He demanded to know. No answer. Just laughter as Cartman approached Nelly. "So bitch, what's so funny that you laughed at me?"

"N-Nothing! AHAHAHA!" Nelly laughed so hard she rolled on the floor laughing as tears filled her eyes. Apparently, this is way too hilarious and every student that Cartman met all laughed and had tears in their eyes.

Then, he ran into Mr Mackey who's chatting with Miss Heather Conduct. "Mr Mackey!"

"Oh? Yes Eric-" He and Miss Conduct gasped for a moment. Then, "WAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed hugging each other as tears filled their eyes. "***damnit! Fuck you assholes!" Cartman stormed off as PC Principal and Strong Woman just came out of the office. "What the fuck is all the laughter..." He was stunned to see Cartman and, "He! He! He! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just like Mackey and Conduct, PC Principal and Strong Woman laughed along. "OH MY ***! What is wrong with this fucking schewl!" Cartman stormed off again as already, the students and staff he ran into all laughed and had tears in their eyes.

Soon enough, Cartman ran into Wendy and the girls. "Hey stupid bitches! I demand to know why I am being the laughing stock!"

Instead, the girls tried to contain their laughter but they can't help it as they burst into uncontrollable laughter and, "Fuck you Windy! Fuck you all stupid fucking bitches! AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Cartman stormed off again leaving the laughing girls.

Meanwhile, the other boys are fixing their lockers. "Dude. Do you know what's going on? I hear tons of laughter filling the school." Kyle Broflovski. "Same thing. I wonder what's going on?" said Stan Marsh. Just then, "Fellas! Fellas!" Butters Stotch showed up. "What now Butters?"

"You're not gonna believe it! All the boys and girls and even the staff are laughing their heads off because of Cartman!"

"So what's so funny about this fatass?" asked Kyle when he showed up. "Aye! I expect you guys not to laugh at me!"

But...they saw it. They covered their mouths but instead, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the boys can't help it, they banged their fists on the floor or on their lockers as they laughed with eyes filled with tears.

 **"THAT'S IT! FUCK THIS SCHEWL! FUCK YOU BASTARDS AND BITCHES FOR LAUGHING AT ME FOR NO ***DAMN FUCKING REASON! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

Cartman stormed off and entered the toilet. There, "I'll make them all sorry for-"

That's when it happened, one look. One look at the mirror. Cartman saw it. And what he saw was shockingly horrifying in his own case.

...

...

...

...

...

 **"***DAMNIT! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"**

THE END

 **Yes! I have done it! First South Park story!**

 **Hope this story is good! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Oh, if you wonder about Kenny's dialogue, well...I was taught how to write the way he speaks from another writer. I even looked at the subtitles in the video game, South Park: The Stick of Truth.**

 **And if you all do not know what happened to Cartman, here's the scoop.**

 **All 13 girls drew a dick on his face. In total, 13 dicks on his fat face and it has 2 references based on the stunt pulled out. One is that 13 is bad luck as some of you believe...and the second is that the dick drawing on the face happened before on Kyle and from a Smosh video called, 'Pokémon in Real Life 4!'. That video was hilarious thanks to a pink Jigglypuff who did all the scribbling. LOL!**


End file.
